magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Ice Sanctuary
The Ice Sanctuary is a mid-game dungeon dominated by the magico Bonechiller. While the dungeon and the magico it hides have a definite ice-theme, the enemies here are actually quite varied - learning each enemy's elemental strengths and weaknesses can help simplify combat immensely. You can access the Ice Sanctuary after Eric(a) completes their day trip to Earth. Layout The Ice Sanctuary is divided into three main segments: an upper labyrinth of interconnected square rooms, a lower cavern system that connects those rooms, and the magico's lair. The door to the lair will only open after two levers have been pulled, but the Handles to those levers are hidden. Until you find the Handles and pull the levers, there is no way to access the magico. Each room in the main labyrinth is connected to one or more neighbors by three colored tiles, each of which has an arrow pointing in one direction. Movement is only possible in the direction the tile currently displays. Therefore, you can only travel to a neighboring room if at least one of its tiles points to that room. The direction these tiles face can be changed, however, by pulling various colored switches located throughout the dungeon. It is entirely possible to clear this dungeon by simply traveling randomly, looking for areas with monsters you haven't killed yet and chests you haven't opened. However, if you'd like a faster approach, use the following guide. The First Handle From the entrance, go right and up, and pull the red switch. Then go left three times, pull the red switch, then go down to pull the blue switch. Go right three times, then up, right, and down, then go down the stairs. Go to the right, and open up the chest to get the first Handle. Then go back and up, going up the stairs back to the main floor. From here, go up, hit the green switch, and go left two times to put the handle in the device. Don't forget to pull it. The Second Handle Pull the blue switch, then go right and down, going down the stairs. Follow the path and go up the ladder, then go up. Hit the red switch, then go left three times, then up, and go down the stairs. Follow the path, and open the chest to the left of the stairs to get the second handle. Go up the stairs, then go left to put the Handle in the device, making sure to pull it. To The Bonechiller Pull the red switch and go right, then pull the blue switch and go down twice, then right. The main door should be open. Go through and down the stairs; the Bonechiller is in the passage beyond. Note that after her defeat, Yoshida will pop in through a secret door and steal Bonechiller's core. The party can then go back along the path of the second Handle to find the room she used to hide behind the boss chamber. Inside, you'll find the Strange Trinket. Enemies * Frozen Soul * Heatdrinker * Phyre's Construct * Yuki-onna * Bonechiller ** Magico boss. Uses ice, lightning, and poison skills. ** Can summon Icy Guardians and Wraiths to aid her in battle. ** Losing results in a Penis Reduction Transformation. ** Winning provides the Ice Core, only to be stolen by Yoshida. Treasure * 800 Lumes (Chest in path down the stairs in the top left room) * 1000 Lumes (Chest to the left of the Bonechiller) * Elemental Ward (Chest to the right of the Bonechiller) * Fairy's Dust (Chest in path down the stairs in the upper right room) * Portable Forcefield Generator (Chest in path down the stairs in the upper right room) * Purple Crystal (Chest near the stairs going up to the top left room) * Seal of Purity (Chest in path down the stairs in the upper right room) * White Crystal (Chest in path down the stairs in the upper right room) Category:MC: Locations